Erinäisiä yökkäyksiä ja surullisia loppuja ynnä tuomiopäivän muita maailmoita kännipäissään katkaistaviksi
Silmissäni välkkyi sateenkaaren täydeltä värejä. Tutkailin kehoani ja asteli vaatekaapilleen, joka tapauksessa saat siirtyä suoraan kakkostarkastuspisteeseen." Hän kääntyi porttiin päin, häsläsi jotain, veti esiin pujahtanut pieni, limainen lonkero, jonka jokainen jäsen jonotti "pääsyä" (lue: joutumista) porteille, joiden ympärillä hääri jotain olisi tuhonnut silmäni ja hän käsitti, että värit muodostuivat siitä uudelleen – joka sen kohtaisi! Ulko-oven käytyä oli muutamia kuivuneita juustorihmoja muistoina aiemmin nautituista pizzoista. "No, mä vain aikoja sitten, jos minulla ei ollut mitään hätää, se taitaa olla moro sitten..." Luoma lopulta saavuin litimärkänä ja vastasin sitten: "No eikä tunnu antavan edes kunnollisia perusteluja", selitin, ja ponnahti itse ollut huomannutkaan. Luoman suu auki paljastaen häkellyttävän näkymän. Luoman onneksi juuri oikomassa kurkkuaan aikeenaan kajauttaa ilmoille runon "Rikkinäinen vaakuna Hermeettisin kuvioin", kun virkailija sanoi: "Chill out dude, this is Heaven. If ya wanna go forward, just use the dead!" "Tai oikeastaan jo nähnyt tätä junnaamista ihan helppo ja hirveällä tavalla. Abyssos tajusi tämän olevan lavan esirippu heilahti auki paljastaen häkellyttävän näkymän. Luoman eteen, mies katsoi ikkunasta kunnes tuon musiikin tahdissa samalle paikalle, missä se on sulle kyllä täällä jo melkoisen kiukkuisena. "No johan nyt ylipäänsä tapaa olla moro sitten..." Luoma puheensa vetäytyen samalla kohti tuota rakennusta. Rakennus oli itse ulos sotimaan. Taidan käydä Taivaan sivuovesta?". "Olen tavallinen kuolevainen. Vapauduin juuri oikomassa kurkkuaan aikeenaan kajauttaa ilmoille runon "Rikkinäinen vaakuna Hermeettisin kuvioin", kun nythän minä näen joskus aika oli muutamia kuivuneita juustorihmoja muistoina aiemmin nautituista pizzoista. "No, mä vain aikoja olisi kai hyvä hetki lukea teille runoja kirjastani Arcana", ehdotti A. Numminen nousi seisomaan, risti kätensä ja sanoi sitten: "Totta kai, tämähän on ikään kun tuttu hahmo juoksi hänen pitäisi päästä tästä portista", minä sökelsin kaulaani myöten vedessä. "Oliko joku tommonen on tämäkin, ja tuupertui sitten hän arveli, "näenköhän unta?" Silloin pöytien edessä olevan tulessa, ja coolimman äänen kertomana, alkoi valua. "Nyt olisi tuhonnut silmäni jos vain aikoja sitten, ja kävelin varovaisesti kohti tuota noin... olin hyppäämässä parvekkeelta ja mätkähdin jollekin valkoiselle ja katsoa levykaupoista satunnaisia aarteita. Hän napautti kevyellä sormen hipaisulla päälle maltaita maksaneen mutta erittäin fiinin steampunk-tyylisen tietokoneensa ja minä muistan! Sehän oli todella pitkä, mutta lopulta vastasi: ”Kai sinun pitäisi lähteä; sitten vaimeasti murisemalla: "Kuka oletkaan sinä, joka iikalta eivät ole ehtineet vetää tänne vielä riittäisi Nintendon konttori oli näemmä hyvin kimaltavasta, läpinäkyvästä ja hyvä tyyppi ja sitä saastaista koodivarasta. Abyssoksen päässä porteista, niiden eteen ja jatkoi: "Täällä arvostetaan hyvin koulutettua väkeä. Edetkää tuolle portille." Hän oli viehättävän näköinen, hirsistä rakennettu Nintendon voittamiseen, vaan hänen kulkureitilleen (se oli näemmä hyvin pitkä olet?" "Metri kahdeksankymmentäkolme senttimetriä", minä sanoin, ja naamion takaa paljastui Tuomari Nurmio omassa persoonassaan! Tässä vaiheessa olisi nyt on", sopersi Luoma. Silloin pöytien edessä olevan jonkinlainen elävä kuollut. "Mitä minä teen niillä mitä on sun oma kirvees! Käytä sitä kostaessasi väärintekijöille? Jooko, kaveri? Sä olet ja tuonpuoleisessa jossain musiikkikappaleessa...? Eeeei, kun nythän minä intin. "Sinä taiteen vihaaja!" ukko karjaisi ärsyttävän kovaan, korkeahkoon ääneen: "Let's hear it for the dead!" "Tai oikeastaan jo ennestään?" "Tuo tiskillä ryyppäävään Läjään. "Ähhähhää! Menitte lankaan!" huusi vale-Läjä kohotettuaan päänsä sisällä läpi housujani pidellen kun Jeesus Luokka:WTF Luokka:Markovin ketjut